The Administrative Core will provide overall leadership and coordinafion for the Consortium. Through its specimen repository and database management functions, it will ensure that there is a coordinated and efficient ufilization of non-human primate samples derived from projects 1, 2 and 3. It will be responsible for collecting, storing and analyzing samples from the individual Research Programs and Cores within the Consortium, and will provide statistical support for data analysis, in order to ensure that effective and functional collaborative science results. The Administrative Core will maintain budgets and oversee any rebudgeting that may be needed to meet Consortium goals. The Core, in conjunction with the individual invesfigators and an external advisory committee, will ensure that established research milestones are met. It will organize monthly investigator meetings and teleconferences to ensure that regular opportunities for communicafion between the scientific components ofthe Consortium are established. It will organize the production and procurement of DNA and MVA vaccine components, as well as coordinate SIV peptide acquisition from the NIH AIDS Repository for individual research projects and cores. The Core will provide logisfical support for timely sharing of data internally and externally through publications and presentations according to the Data Sharing Plan, and manage intellectual filings and MTAs as well as co-ordinate the distribution of unique resources under appropriate MTAs. Overall, the Administrative Core will provide the "glue" to ensure that the Consortium funcfions as a highly collaborafive, interactive and effectively managed research program.